la hija de tom riddle
by luthien snape slytherin
Summary: cuando comenzo su reinado de oscuridad comandando mortifagos, tom riddle abuso y asesino a su gusto y placer... Severus fue testigo de muchas injusticias sin saber que el resultado de una de ellas le robaria su muy oculto corazon
1. prologo

**DISCLAIMER...** los personajes que son de rowling se los tome prestados para divertirme y alucinar un rato ... no percibo $$$ por mis escritos, aunque se aceptan reviews para animarme o ponerme las pilas

Capitulo uno...introducción

El no saber de donde provenía hasta que llegue al banco donde un sucio y viejo sombrero parlante que definió mi futuro con unas carcajadas, fue algo muy difícil de llevar para una chiquilla de solo once años de edad.

Supongo que antes debo presentarme, mi nombre es Willemina , solo eso, cuando llegue al colegio me llamaron así, y lo curioso es que en ese tiempo no recordaba nada de nada, ni de mi infancia, ni del viaje, mis recuerdos empezaban desde el momento en que entre al gran comedor y fui la ultima en ser llamada, mi pinta provoco mas de una risilla mal disimulada entre las chicas del lugar... lo peor fue cuando el condenado sombrero seleccionador tuvo un ataque de risa en cuanto la Profesora McGonagall lo puso en mi cabeza.

-Debe ser una broma Albus- alcanzo a decir el estúpido sombrero entre carcajadas –no puede ser posible que esta niña. jajaja- y ese jajaja lo tiro de mi cabeza, los alumnos me veían estupefactos y los profesores no se diga, el director se levanto de su sitio y tomo al sombrero entre sus arrugadas manos cuestionándolo con la mirada, a lo que ese estúpido sombrero contesto –lo siento... lo siento Albus...pero...esta...esta niña...dime que es una broma...POR MERLÍN QUE NUNCA ME HABIA REIDO ASI- el director muy serio lo deposito en la mesa del comedor, la profesora McGonagall me tomo de los hombros y me llevo a un salón donde las pinturas cuchicheaban sobre lo sucedido, me veían como un bicho y yo sin saber maldita la cosa...pase una hora mas o menos observando a esas pinturas hasta que un fantasma que se presento como el Barón Sanguinario que me hizo la platica.

-supongo-murmuro estudiándome... mas bien barriéndome con sus ojos transparentes-que tu eres Willemina... no deberías haber venido-los retratos se quedaron mudos y yo que no había dicho pío se me ocurre preguntarle a ese fantasma de porra

-por que no debia haber venido, es mas, no se como llegue aquí-

-claro que no lo vas a saber, te embrujaron con un "obliviate" para olvidar tu pasado- contesto como si fuera la respuesta mas obvia y conocida por todos dejándome pasmada

-y quien me hizo tal cosa, es mas, que demonios es este sitio?-

Los retratos murmuraron ofendidos, el fantasma que supongo a muchos debio parecerles aterrador me "miro" sorprendido

-no sabes donde estas, por Lilith chiquilla, estas en el Colegio de Magia y Hechiceria Hogwarts.- al decir esto parecio deshacerse en caravanas, lo que me dio risa y sin quererlo lo ofendi- no te rias chiquilla que tu futuro en este momento esta siendo estudiado...tu padre fue alguien muy poderoso y peligroso a la vez, el sombrero lo supo de inmediato, por lo que creyo que era una broma tu presencia aquí...los profesores estan revisando la posibilidad de aceptarte o no, de ser asi niña, de ser aceptada, cuenta conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca- y haciendo una ultima caravana desaparecio al oirse el chasquido del picaporte al abrirse para dejar el paso al grupo de profesores del colegio.

-Pequeña- me hablo el anciano director –no entendiamos tu existencia, es mas, me apena decir que ni siquiera considerábamos que existieras, hemos revisado los anales del colegio y tu nombre aparece solo como Willemina, pero el sombrero nos ha revelado algunas cosas que creo conveniente hacerte saber para que tengas una estancia normal en este colegio, bueno, Minerva, se lo explicas tu, o algun otro profesor?- pregunto al aire el anciano mientras los profesores se hacian que no habian escuchado y solo un joven vestido de negro, con cabellos lacios y de color azabache como sus ojos dio un paso adelante.

-Director, si me permite hacerlo-

-gracias Severus, adelante, pueden salir a las lindes del colegio, explicale con detalle¡es mas, aun tienes pocion para recordar?-

-no, el profesor Binns-miro de reojo a un ancianito sentado en un sofa-me solicito el frasco pero al parecer olvido donde lo dejo-

-bueno Profesor Snape, dejo en sus manos esta chiquilla, explíquele con paciencia pues creo que la verdad sera difícil de entender-

El joven profesor me ofrecio su brazo y muy confundida y sin entender nada de lo que ahí se hablaba lo tome, y salimos de esa habitación, aun habia alumnos en los pasillos que tomamos para llegar a unas escaleras cuando el profesor mirándome murmuro- creo que mejor vamos a las mazmorras, platicamos en mi salon y de ahí te vas a tu dormitorio, te parece bien?- ¡me pidio mi opinión!-bueno profesor, como usted diga- y dócilmente me deje llevar a uno de los calabozos.

Debo reconocer que en ese momento me parecio muy atractivo el joven profesor con su porte oscuro, no entendia por que varios alumnos lo veian con temor, algunos de uniforme rojizo hasta con horror, los de uniforme azul corrian al verlo, por eso supuse que lo mejor seria hablar en un lugar mas privado

Cuando entramos al salon de pociones, como me informo me quede pasmada...era cierto, lo de la magia era cierto, el profesor debio leer mi sorpresa en mi nada discreto rostro pues con una ligera sonrisa de lado me ofrecio una silla, se sento frente a mi y comenzo a hablar.

-¿tienes hambre?- asenti un poco apenada, realmente no recordaba cuando habia hecho mi ultima comida, entonces aparecio un...bichejo...el profesor dijo que era un elfo domestico, le ordeno una cena, inmediatamente desaparecio y aparecio con una bandeja como para un regimiento y mientras comia, el profesor comenzo a hablar- Willemina, cual es tu ultimo recuerdo?- cuestiono mirándome directamente con esos ojazos negros que como me percate, empezaban a tener un efecto hipnotico en mi- no lo se profesor, el salon comedor-

-no sabes como llegaste, quien te trajo, alguien que te llevara al tren?-

-no, nada profesor- no deje de mirarme – aunque la verdad profesor, no recuerdo ni como soy...podria verme en un espejo, cuando entre al comedor muchas chicas comenzaron a reir-

Apenado el profesor me acaricio la mejilla –asi son algunas personas, si no es que la mayoria- al decir esto sus hermosos ojos se ensombrecieron –deberas acostumbrarte...es el unico consejo que al respecto puedo darte- al decir esto me ofrecio un espejo y definitivamente supe el por que se reian de mi, unas horribles orejas puntiagudas sobresalian de mi cortisimo cabello rojo,el iris de mis ojos de color violeta casi transparente me daban una imagen grotesca y unas pecas terminaban de "decorar" mis mejillas que debieron ser blancas pero ahora estaban rojas de pena y furia, el profesor lo noto y sonriente me ofrecio una galleta con choco chispas –te entiendo perfectamente en lo que sientes, en fin – suspiro –bueno, el sombrero nos comento algunas cosas que te explicaran el por que de tu apariencia...-dudo-¿qué es lo mas que recuerdas de ti?-insistio

-nada, solo mi nombre...y estoy dudando que sea ese- conteste mirando fijamente sus ojos, parecia que yo a el no le provocaba repulsión pues me miraba de manera amistosa

-esta bien-y con un carraspeo aclaro su varonil voz- tu nombre, realmente es Willemina, por lo que nos dijo el sombrero tienes doce años humanos de edad, provienes de Irlanda...tus padres son, bueno como decirlo –rehuyo mi mirada apenado- tu madre es una elfa de los bosques irlandeses, un elfo de raices sencillas, nada notorio...pero tu padre, bueno al menos llevas sangre de su estirpe...-dudo una vez mas y nuevamente se aclaro la voz- Willy que tu padre parece ser Tom Riddle, un mago oscuro que hasta hace cinco años habia desolado el mundo mágico- concluyo de golpe como si fuera un duro mazaso que...no entendi

-mmmm bien, usted dice que soy hija de un elfo irlandes...por eso lo pelirroja y pecosa y blanca, pero un mago oscuro mi padre?- lo mire interrogante

-Tom Riddle hace muchos años, comenzo abiertamente sus ataques y demostro que los mortífagos eran una especie de secta de magos oscuros que el lidereaba, se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort-un escalofrio recorrio su delgada figura – mato a muchos y...abuso de mas, entre ellos, tu madre...creo en lo personal que tu familia elfica te trajo a Hogwarts...el profesor Dumbledore esta buscando el rastro de tu familia...como son elfos nomadas posiblemente cueste tiempo encontrarlos para que nos cuenten la verdad...mientras tanto Willemina –dime Willy por favor pense- tu casa es Slytherin, bienvenida, soy el jefe de esa casa, tu dormitorio sera individual- comento como si nada pero inmediatamente me di cuenta del porque

-van a seguir las burlas verdad?-

-si...supongo...mira, es mi octavo año como profesor, ya me hice de una presencia hacia los alumnos...-

-ya lo note profesor-lo interrumpi con una sonrisa-le tienen panico, aunque no entiendo el porque, es usted muy agradable- se sonrojo¡bien! – ademas creo que podre sobrellevar las burlas con su apoyo-

-y lo tienes Willy, lo tienes- concluyo y yo casi llorando de la emocion ¡me dijo Willy! – perfecto, tu dormitorio esta cerca de la entrada de los dormitorios comunes, tu puedes poner la contraseña, en las clases te pediria que no fuera tan "cordial" nuestro trato, por lo menos aparenta miedo, te parece bien?- ¿miedo a un profesor tan bueno?- profesor que me encantara acrecentar la ola de terror que usted ha ido creando – confese sonriente –usted me ha tendido su mano sin condicion, para mi eso es muy importante, gracias y cuente conmigo para todo- conclui levantándome

El pequeño elfo domestico regreso por mi y me llevo a una amplia habitación donde los colores verde y plata resaltaban, las serpientes eran decorado basico y me senti comoda al instante

Los tres primeros meses hubieran sido una agonia sin la ayuda del profesor que me brindaba todo su apoyo de manera discreta pero siempre presente, fue cuando descubri que teniamos algo en comun...el desprecio por nuestra apariencia, aunque el parecia ocultar algo mas oscuro que una tarde, terminando la clase de pociones descubriria

Acababa de entregar mi pocion, que debo reconocer se me facilito mucho por un conocimiento innato, de hecho mis calificaciones eran las mejores del colegio, lo que aumentaba el encono con el que atacaban mis compañeros, bueno regresando a ese dia, al entregar mi pocion uno de mis compañeros...recuerdo perfectamente que se trataba de charlie weasley paso y "accidentalmente" la derramo...yo ya habia limpiado mi caldero y no tenia mas, el profesor Snape me miro y con ese sarcasmo que usaba para todos pero que conmigo era fingido murmuro –espero que tenga mas, si no es asi, comienze a prepararla de nuevo- el chico pelirrojo que tiro mi pocion me miro con suficiencia y saliendo del aula riendo a carcajadas con su pandilla, me sente a comenzar de nuevo cuando senti a mi lado la presencia del profesor

-dejalo, me di cuenta perfectamente de lo que paso...y realmente es innecesario que repitas tu trabajo, se que sera perfecto – maldito sea el color de mi piel, se nota de inmediato cuando me sonrojo – pero no te apenes que es la verdad , te pedi que te quedaras porque el profesor Dumbledore encontro a tu familia, a tus abuelos...y estan aquí, en el colegio-

El corazon me latia a mil, sabria de donde vengo, sabria quien soy y conoceria o mas bien reconoceria a mi familia, me levante de inmediato y por un pasaje secreto oculto tras un anaquel de pociones, llegamos en cuestion de un minuto a la oficina del director

-debemos ser discretos, tus compañeros no deben sospechar nada de esto...¿estas lista?- me pregunto con un chispazo de preocupación en sus ojos negros

-estoy lista profe...vamos- dije sin ocultar mi emocion, al entrar a la oficina del director me encontre de frente con dos elfos que no parecian ser abuelos, la mujer tenia los mismos ojos que yo...sin color...pero era muy hermosa, no era pecosa al menos, y el hombre lucia joven y fuerte, su cabello rojo como el fuego me sorprendio por su brillo y belleza...que diantres, si soy hija de elfa por que sali tan rara, fue mi pregunta mental que la mujer contesto en voz alta

-la maldad de tu padre es lo que reflejas Willemina- ni un abrazo, ni un hola, su dulce voz sonaba fria y distante, el profesor me tomo por los hombros, sabia que ese golpe helado podia derrumbarme

-solo heredaste algunos razgos fisicos niña...pero en nada te pareces a nosotros- hablo el hombre en un idioma que solo entendimos el Director y yo porque el profesor Snape lo miro extrañado y volteo a mirarme interrogante

-Willy- dijo el director –toma asiento, tus abuelos, no voy a ocultarlo, no querian venir, solo depositaron una fuerte cantidad en Gringots para mantener tus estudios pero es todo lo que quieren tener contigo...-me sente anonadada, yo creia por como mis compañeros se animaban por las fiestas navideñas que las familias se querian mucho y daban todo por sus integrantes, la frialdad de mis parientes era evidente, se palpaba en el ambiente mientras el director seguia hablando- Willy, tus abuelos me acaban de notificar que tu madre murio cuando naciste, por el agravio que Voldemort le ocasiono perdio su inmortalidad de manera voluntaria...ella no te conocio y ellos no quieren saber nada que les recuerde ese suceso- concluyo con una mirada de asco hacia los elfos que ahora no me parecian nada hermosos

-yo no los necesito director-murmure-soy heredera de Slytherin por derecho de sangre por parte de mi padre, pero no significa que sea mala o desee hacer el mal a los demas, de hecho-y hablando con mas fuerza me levante de mi silla- de hecho profesores Dumbledore y Snape, creo que la maldad que me hace lucir tan grotesca imagen es gracias al odio y rencor de mis abuelos...les agradezco el que me enviaran a este colegio, les agradezco el que me alimentaran y vistieran, pero no necesito nada mas de ustedes...profesor Dumbledore si el que ellos retiren mi pequeña herencia del banco significa dejar el colegio lo entendere perfectamente-

-Deseo ser el tutor de Willy- interrumpio al profesor Dumbledore el profesor Snape –si ustedes en este momento lo desean, me hare cargo de los gastos de la niña, su educación y su introducción en el mundo mágico- concluyo ante la mirada sorprendida del director y la mia misma, los elfos lo unico que hicieron fue asentir –entonces nos vemos mañana mismo en el ministerio de magia para hacer los tramites, si nos disculpan, Willy tiene clase de herbologia y no puede retrasarse, vamos Willy- y tomándome de la mano me saco de la oficina del Director

-no tenia que hacerlo profesor- me detuve a medio pasillo mientras decia esto

-tenia que...esos elfos, por eso fueron atacados por eso yo...- se callo de repente

-usted que?- le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos directamente

-ve a tu clase de herbología, te veo en el salon de pociones para hablar sobre la tutoria...toma las cosas con calma-me tomo de ambos brazos-tienes hasta ahora una vida difícil, y no te aseguro que el convivir conmigo sea muy agradable...sere tu tutor y me encargare de hacerte alguien util, aunque tienes poderes y conocimientos que te llevaran lejos...quiero estar ahí para verlo...entendido?-

-si- no atine a decir mas, me dirigi a mi clase y en la noche pase a visitarlo a su salon, donde revisaba apuntes de los alumnos y probaba con una araña las pocimas congelantes

-pobre araña profesor...la va a matar de frio- comente cuando el pobre animal se engarrotaba de frio cuando una gota de la pocion la tocaba

-no te preocupes- al tocarla con su varita la araña volvia a moverse pero se notaba temerosa del hombre que de nuevo le ponia una gota de pocion...la pobre araña quedo calcinada al instante

-se lo dije...la mato- comente sin expresión alguna

-tu dijiste que de frio...este tonto hizo todo al contrario de mis indicaciones- me miro como si acabara de entrar –sientate, ya cenaste?-

-no, decidi venir directamente, ya sabe que prefiero no cenar en el comedor-

-te entiendo- y aparecio una charola con pollo frito y cerveza de mantequilla – sírvete – guardo las cosas de su escritorio –bien, has pensado mi ofrecimiento de ser tu tutor?-

-si, y la verdad profesor, si es por lastima…-

-yo no hago nada por lastima, veo en ti una bruja con mucho potencial...deseo hacerlo, en serio-

-gracias profesor, pero...tengo una duda, que estaba a punto de decirme en el pasillo cuando se interrumpio...podria contarme?-

Snape se revolvió inquieto en su sillon y comenzo a hablar

-bien, yo...me siento con la obligación moral de confesarte algo, ahora que voy a ser tu tutor...fui mortifago –un gran signo de interrogación debio aparecer en mi expresión pues pacientemente me explico durante una larga hora lo que era, lo que habia hecho...y que posiblemente habia visto a mi madre- supongo que me odiaras ahora que sabes mi pasado

-no, no lo odio- conteste con una sonrisa –me ha otorgado su confianza y se lo agradezco...mañana con mucho gusto sere su entenada y prometo no defraudarlo-

Esos hermosos ojos azabache brillaron y junto a ellos una sonrisa que me prometia un futuro brillante.

De eso pasaron ya seis años, me impartieron tercer y cuarto año juntos y hoy me graduo, mañana mismo salgo a America, voy a iniciar mis estudios de especialización en medimago y auror...si! Mi sangre elfica mezclada con la de Riddle me hizo las cosas facilísimas, adelante en mucho a mis compañeros y hoy es mi graduación oficial de Hogwarts, aunque por medio del ministerio Severus obtuvo para mi clases particulares, solo me voy a América por un tiempo... espero regresar pronto.


	2. graduacion

disclaimer... los personajes de de rowling y yo no gano nada mas que diversion al hacer este fic bla bla bla

Capi 2... la graduacion

Hogwarts lucia impresionante, la decoración para celebrar la graduación de esa generación era espectacular...los banderines de cada casa parecian hechos de metales y piedras preciosas pero ondeaban con la naturalidad de la seda, el gran comedor estaba ahora adaptado como auditorio, una gran mesa para los profesores al frente, un podium para el orador y las sillas al frente, para los familiares y para los graduados. El lugar estaba a reventar, los profesores lucian alegres y emocionados como cada graduación, vestían sus mejores tunicas y hasta los fantasmas brillaban mas que de costumbre

Un joven profesor vestido con una sobria tunica negra se revolvia inquieto en su sitio, no podia prevenir la reaccion tanto del alumnado como el de los familiares al enterarse que su entenada era la que daria el discurso de clausura por parte de los alumnos...sus calificaciones le habian otorgado tal honor, pero no habia hecho nadita de gracia entre los alumnos próximos a graduarse, unas palmaditas amistosas lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos y vio que el Director le dirigia una sonrisa de confianza y le daba animo en silencio

Las luces del salon se apagaron, quedando solamente las de la mesa de profesores y una linea de velas iluminaba tenuemente el pasillo por donde entrarian los graduados, los fantasmas se apostaron a los lados de ese pasillo dando una sobrenatural iluminación plateada que hacia lucir todo como en un sueño, y la puerta principal se abrio al momento que se escuchaba por medios magicos el himno marcial del colegio, entrando cada casa abanderada por el fantasma de la misma, los jóvenes vestían tunicas de gala con las características de sus casas...menos una...una simpatica chica de notorios cabellos rojos que entro al final de todas las casas...sola y sin identificación aparente de alguna casa...una renegada, pensaron los familiares de los graduados, que ya tenian conocimiento de su existencia mas no de su procedencia o de quien le cubria los gastos escolares, solo sabian que estaba ahí y eso era todo

Willemina habia cambiado mucho esos seis años, su cabello crecio y hubiera sido idéntico al de su abuelo, solo que tenia la diferencia de estar ligeramente rizado lo que le daba volumen y a cada paso que la chica daba reflejaba discretamente las luces del lugar, su piel palida, ya sin pecas, lucia tersa y natural al no haberse puesto ningun maquillaje, sus ojos habian adquirido un brillante tono violeta, y sus largas pestañas completaban el marco, su cuerpo habia crecido tambien y no era voluptuoso mas bien delgado y agil, obviamente no era vanidosa y eso la hacia lucir bien. Su tunica de terciopelo negro solamente portaba un broche con la letra S formada en oro y diamantes que lanzaba destellos al reflejar alguna vela o fantasma. Cuando llego al lugar donde los estudiantes tomaron asiento y no encontro un lugar para ella, sin perder el porte y la presencia se dirigio directamente al podium donde respetuosamente saludo con una inclinación a los profesores y permanecio de pie sin mover un solo músculo

Severus estuvo a punto de levantarse de inmediato, pero una ligera indicación de Dumbledore lo detuvo, quien hizo aparecer un precioso sillon al lado de la mesa de profesores, el Baron Sanguinario con una caravana le ofrecio el lugar a la chica que siempre sin perder la pose, tomo asiento y con una ligera sonrisa burlona recorrio con su mirada a los que en pocos minutos dejarian de ser "compañeros" de estudios.

-Esta es una tarde gloriosa- comenzo su discurso Dumbledore – en la que una nueva generación de magos y brujas bien preparados salen al mundo mágico a ser personas de provecho, muchos de ustedes seguiran una carrera profesional, otros se dedicaran a los negocios familiares y algunos mas – vio a un par de estudiantes revoltosos que no paraban de reir –le daran mucho trabajo al ministerio de magia. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes como estudiantes, ya que han aprendido y aplicado mucho de lo aprendido, y de ahora en adelante solo les falta aprender de la vida, aprender de nuestros semejantes y aceptarlos tal y como sean- al decir esto discretamente miro a Willemina que fingio no darse cuenta de esa mirada y siguió impasible escuchando el discurso. Severus estaba orgulloso al máximo, nunca habia visto a la niña como entenada o alumna, la habia visto y tratado como nunca habia tratado a nadie mas...a pesar de su sangre híbrida, era una mujer hecha y derecha, su lado elfico no era predominante en su persona, solo el y algunos profesores sabian lo que la mente y espiritu de esa chica podia acumular en conocimientos académicos y vivenciales.

El discurso del director termino en medio de una ovacion por parte del publico y discretos aplausos de los profesores, la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie y uno a uno fue nombrando a los graduados, quienes recibian su diploma, y pasaban frente a sus profesores dando muestras de agradecimiento, al regresar a sus asientos, eran recibidos por vivas y aplausos de sus amigos y familiares...luego, al llamar a Willemina, el silencio se hizo tangible, recibio su diploma y cuando estuvo frente a Severus no pudo ocultar una lagrima que evidenciaba su incomodidad por la actitud de sus compañeros, al darle la mano, le dio un apretón tan fuerte y calido que la reconforto sobre lo que pasaba en ese momento, y antes de sentarse los profesores le dedicaron un fuerte y caluroso aplauso, acompañado por los hurras de los fantasmas y hasta Peeves la vitoreaba arrojando confeti y serpentinas de colores sobre los demas invitados.

-Ahora – hablo el director desde su lugar –escucharemos el discurso de clausura por parte de los alumnos que la Srita Willemina hara a nombre de todos-

Uno de los dos graduados revoltosos levanto la voz para hacer un comentario agresivo –nosotros no le pedimos que hablara...no es de ninguna de nuestras casas...- se interrumpio cuando la chica se levanto y con una fria mirada idéntica a las de Snape lo obligo a guardar silencio y sentarse.

-"Haceseis años ingresamos a este colegio, la gran mayoria sabian que seria de sus vidas desde ese momento, algunos mas lo fueron averiguando en el trayecto, y el dia de hoy los menos no saben que haran el proximo minuto- algunos alumnos murmuraron molestos –se que mi persona no fue ni es de su agrado...cosa tangible en seis años...pero no importa...lo importante es que el grupo de profesores no hicieron esas distinciones y por igual nos compartieron sus conocimientos, su apoyo y su amistad. Muchos sabran valorarlo el resto de sus vidas, algunos mas ya lo han olvidado en este preciso momento... ahora , y pido disculpas a los graduados, hablare por mi misma...agradezco enormemente al equipo de profesores que con tanto cariño me hicieron sentir parte de una familia... agradezco al profesor Dumbledore su tan peculiar manera de ser mi "abuelo", y los maternales consejos de la profesora McGonagall... el apoyo por parte de las profesoras Sinistra, Trewlaney y Sprout como las amigas que no tuve, agradezco a los profesores Quirrel, Flitwicht su amistad y consejos, pero sobre todo...agradezco al profesor Severus Snape el haberse hecho cargo de mi persona durante estos siete años fungiendo como mi tutor, pero ante todo, como el ser humano que desde un primer momento me acepto como soy y me demostro de lo que soy capaz.- un silencio sepulcral inundaba el lugar – concluyo este pequeño homenaje a mis profesores notificándoles que hace una hora recibi aviso del Ministerio de Magia...mi calidad de híbrido en elfo y mago no esta considerado en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Magicas...me acreditan como ser humano normal y como tal me hacen participe de mis derechos y obligaciones... ademas, y esto es para mi tutor...he recibido una beca para concluir en un año de manera oficial mis estudios de medimago y auror, los que lleve de manera particular desde hace no mas de tres años, esto en una universidad en America- recorrio con la mirada al publico –gracias a todos por su presencia.- concluyo y una salva de aplausos por parte de los profesores y fantasmas obligo al publico a aplaudir ... Severus nunca creyo sentirse tan bien gracias a una persona.

Mágicamente el salon fue acondicionado para una cena de gala, y mientras los invitados ocupaban sus sitios, Willey salio a tomar un poco de aire fresco...lo necesitaba, la opresión por parte de sus compañeros habia sido tal que requeria respirar, sin notarlo camino hasta las lindes del bosque prohibido, cuando se supo sola apoyo ambas manos en un arbol, un rugido broto de su garganta, un gruñido reprimido por mas de siete años, quien lo hubiera escuchado no creeria que ese ruido salvaje salia de la garganta de una joven, esa era su manera de deshacerse del dolor que la ahogaba, y se obligaba callarlo por respeto y cariño a su tutor, no queria que la viera llorar ni sufrir, se ocultaba en libros y tareas extras, en estudios avanzados y practicas violentas de hechizos, maldiciones y contra-maldiciones, pero era un peso exagerado para una chica de 18 años, aunque su tutor la trataba bien no la habia abrazado, mucho menos le habia dado un beso en la mejilla, una palmadita en la espalda era lo mas...bueno , esa noche le habia dado la mano con un fuerte apretón, molesta consigo misma se limpio las lagrimas, no debian notar que habia llorado y tratando de controlar su respiración se percato de que habia alguien a sus espaldas.

-veo que estas muy distraida Willemina, el dolor añejo cuesta mas esfuerzo deshaogar-

-como siempre, tienes razón Firenze- contesto sin voltear a ver al centauro.

-las estrellas brillan mucho en tu constelación- .

-lo se...tu me enseñaste a leerlas- replico volteando al cielo.

-tu sangre humana es peligrosa, deberas aprender a reprimirla-

-eso hago Firenze...pero ahora ya es mas difícil, siento como que se acerca mi padre, que esta cerca..no se de que manera pero siento que su fuerza crece- en su voz se apreciaba algo de preocupación – tengo miedo por Severus, si mi padre descubre lo que es...-

-Severus tomo ya su decisión y no puede cambiarla-

-pero algo podra hacerse para protegerlo-

-solo tu sangre elfica lo puede hacer Willemina, aprovecha que tu constelación brilla para reforzar tus poderes-

-a veces no entiendo lo que dices...me dejas pensando-

-de los graduados eres la unica que lo hace, supongo que ya no te vere mas- murmuro el centauro sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

-pues ahora fallo tu prediccion, pienso regresar en un par de años, si no es que en menos tiempo-

-no lo predije, hablo mi corazon, recuerda que el centauro que escucha a su corazon suele equivocarse- y dedicándole una sonrisa se alejo a galope entrando al Bosque.

A paso lento regreso al castillo donde la esperaba Severus en la entrada mirándola con reproche.

-no cenaste de nuevo necia- murmuro tomándola del brazo.

-no tengo hambre...ademas debia despedirme- contesto la chica sin voltear a verlo

-Firenze de nuevo, entiende que entre ustedes no puede...- se vio detenido de golpe por el brazo de la chica que ahora lo miraba fijamente.

-y cuando va a entender que nunca pense que hubiera algo entre Firenze y yo...yo ya elegi- y tan abruptamente como se detuvo continuo su camino hacia el gran comedor esperando a su tutor en la puerta.

Cuando entraron los graduados seguían viendo con temor a su antiguo profesor de pociones, incluso algunos padres lo veian con recelo, igual que a su entenada, sin que nadie hablara les abrian paso hasta que llegaron a la mesa de profesores

-entiendo que te vas- comento Albus cuando la chica tomaba asiento.

-si, mañana, ya esta listo mi equipaje...no saben cuanto me duele irme, pero quiero que el Profesor Snape este orgulloso de mi- dijo mirándolo a los ojos buscando alguna reaccion ... nada.

-ya estoy orgulloso de ti- comento Severus sin ninguna emocion en su voz.

-si Severus ya lo notamos- respondio Sinistra de manera ironica –eres la mar de emociones, desbordas alegria ¿te gustarian algunos fuegos pirotecnicos para enmarcar tu emocion?- concluyo con una ligera risita que detuvo frente a la mirada del aludido.

-tengo algo que darle profesor Dumbledore, usted sabra que hacer con ese objeto- comento como si nada Willemina mientras bebia de su copa, Snape volteo a verla interrogante pero no se encontro con los ojos de la chica, sino con la mirada del director que le hizo un guiño-

-no te preocupes Willy...te gustaria bailar?- pregunto el anciano a la chica.

-claro!- contesto animada.

-Severus, baila por mi quieres, comi demasiado y no puedo mover ni un dedo- solicito el Director mientras Snape se levantaba sin decir nada y daba la mano a la chica.

En ese momento se tocaba un tema lento, romántico, Severus tomo la mano de la chica y con la otra rodeo su cintura, el lento vaiven de la musica envolvió a la pareja y Snape noto que ella se sonrojaba y apoyaba su mejilla en el.

-te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-es la primera vez que me abraza profesor- contesto la chica con un suave tono de voz que no era el comun. Snape se dio cuenta que durante siete largos años habia sido un buen tutor, un buen maestro, mas no un padre, o al menos un amigo...se sintio mal, si la habia mimado cuando era pequeña, cuando enfermaba y tenia fiebre la arropaba y besaba su frente antes de dejarla en la enfermeria, pero esto lo hacia cuando ella estaba dormida y tal vez nunca lo habia notado, las practicas de hechizos y maldiciones las realizaba salvajemente, para prepararla para futuras batallas, no queria que la lastimaran y el mismo heria su delicado y delgado cuerpecito con maldiciones y ataques magicos para fortificarla, solo eso... no habia mas.

-lo siento, es un descuido imperdonable- y diciendo esto estrecho mas el abrazo dejándose llevar por la musica, cuando esta termino, tomo de la mano a su entenada y la llevo a su lugar.

-bueno, debo retirarme...mañana salgo para America en avion y debo salir temprano- se despidio minutos después la chica y dando un beso en la mejilla a Albus y Minerva salio del comedor.

Eran mas de las tres de la mañana cuando unos golpes anunciaron a Dumbledore que tenia visita.

-Adelante- invito el profesor –te esperaba, acabo de salir del baile...sabias que Sinistra baila tango de manera maravillosa?- comento animado a la chica que entraba a su oficina.

-claro, yo le enseñe profesor- respondio con una sonrisa –bueno, quiero dejarle este cuaderno...es mi diario, comence a llevarlo el dia siguiente a mi ingreso al colegio, por favor lealo y si como espero, entiende el mensaje que lleva, entreguelo a la persona indicada- dijo mientras entregaba una pequeña libretita al director.

-una libreta muy interesante, has ocultado ciertas hojas-

-si, cuando comience a leerlo, en el indice toque con la varita el dia que desea leer y las paginas apareceran en la parte de atrás del mismo, cuando lo cierre, automáticamente se ocultan, no tiene restricción alguna...-dudo- profesor, por favor manténgame al dia sobre Severus , cuando el ministerio le notifique que solicite que me retiraran su tutoria se va a enfadar mucho conmigo- solicito con la mirada suplicante.

-no te preocupes, cuando termine el diario y se lo entregue entendera todo- contesto sonriente el anciano

-como sabe que es para el?-

-me lo acabas de decir- concluyo el profesor –bueno, es mejor que te vayas a dormir, por via flu llegas a londres rapido, pero el aeropuerto no se como sea el tramite...-

-no hay problema, ya esta todo arreglado...gracias Albus- y dando un fuerte abrazo al anciano con un beso en la mejilla se despidio, deteniendose repentinamente en la puerta- profesor?-

-dime-

-hum, bueno, yo… he sentido… Tom, creo que esta tramando algo nuevamente-

-bueno, espero que por una vez en tu vida te equivoques, primero Quirrell, luego el diario y Ginny Weasley

-si… Albus, algo me hace sentir que se acerca, los enfrentamientos que tuvo con el chico Potter son avisos de algo grande, recuerdas que te previne, busca regresar definitivamente-

-pues creo que por ahora no puedo hacer mas que mantener a los sobrevivientes de la Orden alerta ¿no es asi?-

-supongo que si, no tengo claro lo que siento, pero por favor cuide mucho a Severus- murmuro saliendo de la oficina.

- no te preocupes mi niña, se que es tu tesoro, claro que lo cuidaremos- contesto el profesor pero ella ya no lo escucho


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER... no gano nada por escribir esto... es simplemente diversion los personajes pertenecen a JKR salvo algunos de mi autoria... espero que les guste**

**_NOCHE DE BAILE Y DESPEDIDAS_**

Hogwarts lucia impresionante, la decoración para celebrar la graduación de esa generación era espectacular...los banderines de cada casa parecian hechos de metales y piedras preciosas pero ondeaban con la naturalidad de la seda, el gran comedor estaba ahora adaptado como auditorio, una gran mesa para los profesores al frente, un podium para el orador y las sillas al frente, para los familiares y para los graduados. El lugar estaba a reventar, los profesores lucian alegres y emocionados como cada graduación, vestían sus mejores tunicas y hasta los fantasmas brillaban mas que de costumbre

Un joven profesor vestido con una sobria tunica negra se revolvia inquieto en su sitio, no podia prevenir la reaccion tanto del alumnado como el de los familiares al enterarse que su entenada era la que daria el discurso de clausura por parte de los alumnos...sus calificaciones le habian otorgado tal honor, pero no habia hecho nadita de gracia entre los alumnos próximos a graduarse, unas palmaditas amistosas lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos y vio que el Director le dirigia una sonrisa de confianza y le daba animo en silencio

Las luces del salon se apagaron, quedando solamente las de la mesa de profesores y una linea de velas iluminaba tenuemente el pasillo por donde entrarian los graduados, los fantasmas se apostaron a los lados de ese pasillo dando una sobrenatural iluminación plateada que hacia lucir todo como en un sueño, y la puerta principal se abrio al momento que se escuchaba por medios magicos el himno marcial del colegio, entrando cada casa abanderada por el fantasma de la misma, los jóvenes vestían tunicas de gala con las características de sus casas...menos una...una simpatica chica de notorios cabellos rojos que entro al final de todas las casas...sola y sin identificación aparente de alguna casa...una renegada, pensaron los familiares de los graduados, que ya tenian conocimiento de su existencia mas no de su procedencia o de quien le cubria los gastos escolares, solo sabian que estaba ahí y eso era todo

Willemina habia cambiado mucho esos siete años, su cabello crecio y hubiera sido idéntico al de su abuelo, solo que tenia la diferencia de estar ligeramente rizado lo que le daba volumen y a cada paso que la chica daba reflejaba discretamente las luces del lugar, su piel palida, ya sin pecas, lucia tersa y natural al no haberse puesto ningun maquillaje, sus ojos habian adquirido un brillante tono violeta, y sus largas pestañas completaban el marco, su cuerpo habia crecido tambien y no era voluptuoso mas bien delgado y agil, obviamente no era vanidosa y eso la hacia lucir bien. Su tunica de terciopelo negro solamente portaba un broche con la letra S formada en oro y diamantes que lanzaba destellos al reflejar alguna vela o fantasma. Cuando llego al lugar donde los estudiantes tomaron asiento y no encontro un lugar para ella, sin perder el porte y la presencia se dirigio directamente al podium donde respetuosamente saludo con una inclinación a los profesores y permanecio de pie sin mover un solo músculo. o:p /o:p

Severus estuvo a punto de levantarse de inmediato, pero una ligera indicación de Dumbledore lo detuvo, quien hizo aparecer un precioso sillon al lado de la mesa de profesores, el Baron Sanguinario con una caravana le ofrecio el lugar a la chica que siempre sin perder la pose, tomo asiento y con una ligera sonrisa burlona recorrio con su mirada a los que en pocos minutos dejarian de ser "compañeros" de estudios

-Esta es una tarde gloriosa- comenzo su discurso Dumbledore – en la que una nueva generación de magos y brujas bien preparados salen al mundo mágico a ser personas de provecho, muchos de ustedes seguiran una carrera profesional, otros se dedicaran a los negocios familiares y algunos mas – vio a un par de estudiantes revoltosos que no paraban de reir –le daran mucho trabajo al ministerio de magia. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes como estudiantes, ya que han aprendido y aplicado mucho de lo aprendido, y de ahora en adelante solo les falta aprender de la vida, aprender de nuestros semejantes y aceptarlos tal y como sean- al decir esto discretamente miro a Willemina que fingio no darse cuenta de esa mirada y siguió impasible escuchando el discurso. Severus estaba orgulloso al máximo, nunca habia visto a la niña como entenada o alumna, la habia visto y tratado como nunca habia tratado a nadie mas...a pesar de su sangre híbrida, era una mujer hecha y derecha, su lado elfico no era predominante en su persona, solo el y algunos profesores sabian lo que la mente y espiritu de esa chica podia acumular en conocimientos académicos y vivenciales

El discurso del director termino en medio de una ovacion por parte del publico y discretos aplausos de los profesores, la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie y uno a uno fue nombrando a los graduados, quienes recibian su diploma, y pasaban frente a sus profesores dando muestras de agradecimiento, al regresar a sus asientos, eran recibidos por vivas y aplausos de sus amigos y familiares...luego, al llamar a Willemina, el silencio se hizo tangible, recibio su diploma y cuando estuvo frente a Severus no pudo ocultar una lagrima que evidenciaba su incomodidad por la actitud de sus compañeros, al darle la mano, le dio un apretón tan fuerte y calido que la reconforto sobre lo que pasaba en ese momento, y antes de sentarse los profesores le dedicaron un fuerte y caluroso aplauso, acompañado por los hurras de los fantasmas y hasta Peeves la vitoreaba arrojando confeti y serpentinas de colores sobre los demas invitados

-Ahora – hablo el director desde su lugar –escucharemos el discurso de clausura por parte de los alumnos que la Srita Willemina hara a nombre de todos

Uno de los dos graduados revoltosos levanto la voz para hacer un comentario agresivo –nosotros no le pedimos que hablara...no es de ninguna de nuestras casas...- se interrumpio cuando la chica se levanto y con una fria mirada idéntica a las de Snape lo obligo a guardar silencio y sentarse

-"Hace siete años ingresamos a este colegio, la gran mayoria sabian que seria de sus vidas desde ese momento, algunos mas lo fueron averiguando en el trayecto, y el dia de hoy los menos no saben que haran el proximo minuto- algunos alumnos murmuraron molestos –se que mi persona no fue ni es de su agrado...cosa tangible en siete años...pero no importa...lo importante es que el grupo de profesores no hicieron esas distinciones y por igual nos compartieron sus conocimientos, su apoyo y su amistad. Muchos sabran valorarlo el resto de sus vidas, algunos mas ya lo han olvidado en este preciso momento... ahora , y pido disculpas a los graduados, hablare por mi misma...agradezco enormemente al equipo de profesores que con tanto cariño me hicieron sentir parte de una familia... agradezco al profesor Dumbledore su tan peculiar manera de ser mi "abuelo", y los maternales consejos de la profesora McGonagall... el apoyo por parte de las profesoras Sinistra, Trewlaney y Sprout como las amigas que no tuve, agradezco a los profesores Quirrel, Flitwicht su amistad y consejos, pero sobre todo...agradezco al profesor Severus Snape el haberse hecho cargo de mi persona durante estos siete años fungiendo como mi tutor, pero ante todo, como el ser humano que desde un primer momento me acepto como soy y me demostro de lo que soy capaz.- un silencio sepulcral inundaba el lugar – concluyo este pequeño homenaje a mis profesores notificándoles que hace una hora recibi aviso del Ministerio de Magia...mi calidad de híbrido en elfo y mago no esta considerado en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Magicas...me acreditan como ser humano normal y como tal me hacen participe de mis derechos y obligaciones... ademas, y esto es para mi tutor...he recibido una beca para concluir en un año de manera oficial mis estudios de medimago y auror, los que lleve de manera particular desde hace no mas de tres años, esto en una universidad en America- recorrio con la mirada al publico –gracias a todos por su presencia.- concluyo y una salva de aplausos por parte de los profesores y fantasmas obligo al publico a aplaudir ... Severus nunca creyo sentirse tan bien gracias a una persona

Mágicamente el salon fue acondicionado para una cena de gala, y mientras los invitados ocupaban sus sitios, Willey salio a tomar un poco de aire fresco...lo necesitaba, la opresión por parte de sus compañeros habia sido tal que requeria respirar, sin notarlo camino hasta las lindes del bosque prohibido, cuando se supo sola apoyo ambas manos en un arbol, un rugido broto de su garganta, un gruñido reprimido por mas de siete años, quien lo hubiera escuchado no creeria que ese ruido salvaje salia de la garganta de una joven, esa era su manera de deshacerse del dolor que la ahogaba, y se obligaba callarlo por respeto y cariño a su tutor, no queria que la viera llorar ni sufrir, se ocultaba en libros y tareas extras, en estudios avanzados y practicas violentas de hechizos, maldiciones y contra-maldiciones, pero era un peso exagerado para una chica de 18 años, aunque su tutor la trataba bien no la habia abrazado, mucho menos le habia dado un beso en la mejilla, una palmadita en la espalda era lo mas...bueno , esa noche le habia dado la mano con un fuerte apretón, molesta consigo misma se limpio las lagrimas, no debian notar que habia llorado y tratando de controlar su respiración se percato de que habia alguien a sus espaldas

-veo que estas muy distraida Willemina, el dolor añejo cuesta mas esfuerzo deshaogar-

-como siempre, tienes razón Firenze- contesto sin voltear a ver al centauro

-las estrellas brillan mucho en tu constelación-

-lo se...tu me enseñaste a leerlas- replico volteando al cielo

-tu sangre humana es peligrosa, deberas aprender a reprimirla-

-eso hago Firenze...pero ahora ya es mas difícil, siento como que se acerca mi padre, que esta cerca..no se como pero siento que su fuerza crece- en su voz se apreciaba algo de preocupación – tengo miedo por Severus, si mi padre descubre lo que es

-Severus tomo ya su decisión y no puede cambiarla-

-pero algo podra hacerse para protegerlo-

-solo tu sangre elfica lo puede hacer Willemina, aprovecha que tu constelación brilla para reforzar tus poderes-

-a veces no entiendo lo que dices...me dejas pensando-

-de los graduados eres la unica que lo hace, supongo que ya no te vere mas- murmuro el centauro sin dejar de mirar las estrellas

-pues ahora te fallo tu prediccion, pienso regresar en un par de años, si no es que en menos tiempo-

-no lo predije, hablo mi corazon, recuerda que el centauro que escucha a su corazon suele equivocarse- y dedicándole una sonrisa se alejo a galope entrando al Bosque.

A paso lento regreso al castillo donde la esperaba Severus en la entrada mirándola con reproche

-no cenaste de nuevo necia- murmuro tomándola del brazo

-no tengo hambre...ademas debia despedirme- contesto la chica sin voltear a verlo

-Firenze de nuevo, entiende que entre ustedes no puede...- se vio detenido de golpe por el brazo de la chica que ahora lo miraba fijamente

-y cuando va a entender que nunca pense que hubiera algo entre Firenze y yo...yo ya elegi- y tan abruptamente como se detuvo continuo su camino hacia el gran comedor esperando a su tutor en la puerta

Cuando entraron los graduados seguían viendo con temor a su antiguo profesor de pociones, incluso algunos padres lo veian con recelo, igual que a su entenada, sin que nadie hablara les abrian paso hasta que llegaron a la mesa de profesores

-entiendo que te vas- comento Albus cuando la chica tomaba

-si, mañana, ya esta listo mi equipaje...no saben cuanto me duele irme, pero quiero que el Profesor Snape este orgulloso de mi- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-ya estoy orgulloso de ti- comento Severus sin ninguna emocion en su voz

-si Severus ya lo notamos- respondio Sinistra de manera ironica –eres la mar de emociones, desbordas alegria ¿te gustarian algunos fuegos pirotecnicos para enmarcar tu emocion?- concluyo con una ligera risita que detuvo frente a la mirada del aludido

-tengo algo que darle profesor Dumbledore, usted sabra que hacer con ese objeto- comento como si nada Willemina mientras bebia de su copa, Snape volteo a verla interrogante pero no se encontro con los ojos de la chica, sino con la mirada del director que le hizo un guiño

-no te preocupes Willy...te gustaria bailar?- pregunto el anciano a la chica

-claro!- contesto animada

-Severus, baila por mi quieres, comi demasiado y no puedo mover ni un dedo- solicito el Director mientras Snape se levantaba sin decir nada y daba la mano a la chica

En ese momento se tocaba un tema lento, romántico, Severus tomo la mano de la chica y con la otra rodeo su cintura, el lento vaiven de la musica envolvió a la pareja y Snape noto que ella se sonrojaba y apoyaba su mejilla en el.

-te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado

-es la primera vez que me abraza profesor- contesto la chica con un suave tono de voz que no era el comun. Snape se dio cuenta que durante siete largos años habia sido un buen tutor, un buen maestro, mas no un padre, o al menos un amigo...se sintio mal, si la habia mimado cuando era pequeña, cuando enfermaba y tenia fiebre la arropaba y besaba su frente antes de dejarla en la enfermeria, pero esto lo hacia cuando ella estaba dormida y tal vez nunca lo habia notado, las practicas de hechizos y maldiciones las realizaba salvajemente, para prepararla para futuras batallas, no queria que la lastimaran y el mismo heria su delicado y delgado cuerpecito con maldiciones y ataques magicos para fortificarla, las noches de tormenta la escuchaba entonar bellos cantos en Quenya desde su habitación procurando darse valor ella misma, el solo escuchaba, no entraba a consolarla.

-lo siento, es un descuido imperdonable- y diciendo esto estrecho mas el abrazo dejándose llevar por la musica, cuando esta termino, tomo de la mano a su entenada y la llevo a su lugar

-bueno, debo retirarme...mañana salgo para America en avion y debo salir temprano- se despidio minutos después la chica y dando un beso en la mejilla a Albus y Minerva salio del comedor

Eran mas de las tres de la mañana cuando unos golpes anunciaron a Dumbledore que tenia visita

-Adelante- invito el profesor –te esperaba, acabo de salir del baile...sabias que Sinistra baila tango de manera maravillosa?- comento animado a la chica que entraba a su oficina

-claro, yo le enseñe profesor- respondio con una sonrisa –bueno, quiero dejarle este cuaderno...es mi diario, comence a llevarlo el dia siguiente a mi ingreso al colegio, por favor lealo y si como espero, entiende el mensaje que lleva, entreguelo a la persona indicada- dijo mientras entregaba una pequeña libretita al director

-una libreta muy interesante, has ocultado ciertas hojas-

-si, cuando comience a leerlo, en el indice toque con la varita el dia que desea leer y las paginas apareceran en la parte de atrás del mismo, cuando lo cierre, automáticamente se ocultan, no tiene restricción alguna...-dudo- profesor, por favor manténgame al dia sobre Severus , cuando el ministerio le notifique que solicite que me retiraran su tutoria se va a enfadar mucho conmigo- solicito con la mirada suplicante

-no te preocupes, cuando termine el diario y se lo entregue entendera todo- contesto sonriente el anciano

-como sabe que es para el?-

-me lo acabas de decir- concluyo el profesor –bueno, es mejor que te vayas a dormir, por via flu llegas a londres rapido, pero el aeropuerto no se como sea el tramite...-

-no hay problema, ya esta todo arreglado...gracias Albus- y dando un fuerte abrazo al anciano con un beso en la mejilla se despidio, deteniendose repentinamente en la puerta- profesor

-dime-

-hum, bueno, yo… he sentido… Tom, creo que esta tramando algo nuevamente-

-bueno, espero que por una vez en tu vida te equivoques, primero Quirrell, luego el diario y Ginny Weasley-

-si… Albus, algo me hace sentir que se acerca, los enfrentamientos que tuvo con el chico Potter son avisos de algo grande, recuerdas que te previne, busca regresar definitivamente-

-pues creo que por ahora no puedo hacer mas que mantener a los sobrevivientes de la Orden alerta ¿no es asi?-

-supongo que si, no tengo claro lo que siento, pero por favor cuide mucho a Severus- murmuro saliendo de la oficina.

- no te preocupes mi niña, se que es tu tesoro, claro que lo cuidaremos- contesto el profesor pero Willey ya no lo escucho.

_dulce nimphadora... gracias por tu rew... pues si, es dificil creer en que sev puede ser tan cariñoso o dulce, pero yo creo que cuando alguien es tan duro y frio en su exterior, en su vida personal puede ser mas sensible que cualquier otra persona... este sev que presento es el que quiza hay dentro del frio caparazon... tal vez... gracias por soñar junto conmigo con este severus snape._

_leah riddle... lia gracias por postear y disculpen que tardara tanto en meter la historia pero quiero dejarla sin errores de tiempo y cosas asi... pueees mira, conforme se va desarrollando la historia saldran una cantidad enorme de sentimientos encontrados, personajes nuevos (mios) que fueron naciendo por las circunstancias... no te digo si sev se enamora de willy o que porque ps te cuento toodo en tres palabras... asi que te dejo con la duda aunque mi respuesta creoque esta clara en mi rollote jejeje, y pues si, willy es una chica que ha sufrido mucho, y creo que va a sufrir muchisimo mas_

amsp 14... hay que nick tan curioso!... pues te pido disculpas por la tardanza, procurare postear mas seguido, gracias por tu rew

spoooooo... nena linda! gracias! jeje tu ya sabes la historia asi que no digas nada!

sakiiii... gracias por el rew nena!... mmm... risa el nombre de willey.. jeje... bueno lo saque del Dracula de Stocker... willemina es la novia de jhonatan... y me gusto cuando lo protagonizo winnona rider... de ahi salio... grax beba

lasher.. gracias por tu rew... pues si, seguimos con la historia


End file.
